


tigers on a gold leash

by mockturtletale



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Felching, Other, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockturtletale/pseuds/mockturtletale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's probably Taylor's fault, because most things are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tigers on a gold leash

**Author's Note:**

> Me: "Dude, let's get wasted later and write watersports porn."  
> TJ: "Okay!"  
> and TA-DA.
> 
> Written for the Friending Meme & Ficlet/Fanworks Prompt Post over at home_ice and also a slight expansion on That One Time Jordan Eberle Got Serious About Sex Toys Etc., which I had alluded to in another ficlet I posted there. The watersports is only a mention, really. The focus is on butt stuff.
> 
> Title from an absurdly great song by Lorde.

It’s probably Taylor’s fault, because most things are. 

Jordan is minding his and Ryan’s business, two fingers deep in Ryan’s ass and really getting into it, when Taylor just has to interrupt and derail his thought process, maybe his life entirely. 

“Some day we need to really take our time with this,” he contributes over Jordan’s shoulder, like Jordan isn’t busy. “Like jerk off and get that out of the way and then spend forever just opening him up, making him beg for it. I feel like we don’t always give him the attention he wants when we’re too busy trying to skip to the part where we get to put our dicks in him.” 

“He can hear you, you know,” Ryan says to the ceiling, his eyes closed but that pouty little frown on his face that always makes Jordan want to make him beg, make him so desperate that he doesn’t have the brainpower to concentrate on anything but the instinctual pursuit of pleasure. “But for the record, I’d be into that. Like, really -- fuck, Jordan -- really into that.” 

And that gets Jordan thinking. Or spurs him into planning, really, because Jordan is always either banging his boyfriends or thinking about banging his boyfriends, he can’t and won’t lie. The nature of the issue at hand is that Jordan’s sure he could be locked in a room with the two of them for months and months on end and never get tired of them, but that doesn’t mean they’ve ever been especially adventurous or creative in the bedroom. They’re young, still, and their attention spans are not great at the best of times, all but nonexistent when it comes to sex.

Jordan, however, is a big advocate of self-improvement. And that is how Jordan becomes a man with a plan. 

Not to mention a man who is set to receive a lot of packages in the mail. 

____

 

They follow Taylor’s lead and start off nice and simple, with a dildo and vibrator set that are pretty regular in size, nothing scary or too much. 

Jordan and Taylor race home before Ryan one afternoon and use the ten minute head start that that gives them to get their first orgasms out of their systems and out of the way. Taylor holds Jordan up against the wall of the shower and takes him apart as much with what he says - a detailed, enthusiastic plan for what they’re about to do to Ryan - as with what he does with his hands. Jordan drops to his knees on the tile afterward, and he’d be mocking Taylor about how quickly he comes in Jordan’s mouth if it wasn’t for how that’s kind of the point, that day. 

Ryan comes home when they’re toweling off, and he’s nothing short of delighted to be tackled down onto the bed, stripped of his clothes and cordially invited to have his mind blown by them. 

Taylor plays with Ryan’s nipples and teases his cock with too short, too loose strokes of his fist while Jordan makes himself at home between his legs and spends what feels like hours opening him up on his fingers first, then watching his ass spread apart for the long slick line of the dildo. Ryan is already begging before Taylor shifts down the bed to muscle in on Jordan’s territory, and then the two of them are taking turns; Jordan fucking Ryan hard and fast with the dildo only to let Taylor swap it out for slow, teasing twists of the vibrator that have Ryan clawing at the sheets when Taylor turns it on. 

Ryan is completely silent when he comes, his mouth parted slackly around what was probably going to be a shout, and Jordan is pretty proud of their progress so far. 

Jordan can barely breathe as Ryan pushes the string of beads into his ass, one by one, carefully, slow. There’s lube dripping down the insides of his thighs, probably making a mess of the whole bed, and Jordan doesn’t give a flying fuck because every stretch is a little bit more, a little bit closer to too much. He’s full in a brand new way when the last one slips inside him, and some day he wants to leave them just like that for a while, figure out how they feel when he clenches down around them, when he lets Taylor tug his legs apart to see. 

But today he needs to come, and when Ryan presses a kiss to his hole and then starts to tug the beads back out, Jordan turns his face into Taylor’s chest and hiccups on nothing but air, closes his eyes and bites a sob into Taylor’s pec. 

 

____

 

Taylor is at home when he inadvertently stumbles into his own special request. He’s back in Kingston for a visit, just enough to earn him the rest of the summer off from hometown obligations, and he’s working the vibrator into himself as they listen on speakerphone, because Taylor Hall is a menace, but he’s also a giver. 

“I wish -- wish you were here,” he says brokenly, the words clinging to a groan, and Jordan finds it unexpectedly sweet, strangely sentimental. 

“We’ll take care of you when you come home,” he promises, and when Ryan hums his agreement Jordan feels it through the hand he has fisted in Ryan’s hair. “Ryan promises too, he just can’t say so because he’s got his mouth full of my cock.” 

Taylor’s next moan is closer to a growl. 

“When I get back, I’m going to _ruin_ you both,” he says, fervent, and Jordan is only mostly distracted by Ryan’s tongue when he hums in reply. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’re aching afterward,” Taylor swears, “I’m going to come all over the two of you,” he says, his breathing gone fast and panting, “I want to push you down onto the floor of the shower and piss all over you, on your cock, in Ryan’s mouth,” he admits with something like a hint of hesitation in his voice, but it quickly gives out when Jordan is quick to voice his assent, and speak for Ryan too, on his nod. 

Taylor swears again, and comes so hard that Jordan can hear his teeth clack. 

 

____

 

Ryan gets very quickly very attached to the butt plug. When it arrives his eyes go wide, and he reaches for it with a look so softly awed that Jordan is surprised when he doesn’t clutch it to his chest possessively. 

It takes a little while to work instruction out of him, but it’s definitely worth the wait and effort it takes to get him to crack and spill the beans. 

At Ryan’s request they take turns fucking him before an optional skate, Taylor thanking Jordan for the come that’s still slicking his way because he’s polite about the strangest, dumbest things. 

Ryan squirms as Taylor twists it into him, and he keeps squirming all afternoon, his face flushed and his jaw clenched, the look in his eyes enough to make Jordan half hard again before Ryan has even pulled his underwear on again. 

It’s fucking torture, spending a couple hours with their douchebag teammates knowing what they know about the slight hesitation to Ryan’s movement, the hitch in his breath when he stands or sits. 

When they get him home again, Ryan spends ten minutes bent over the end of the bed with his face in his hands and his ass in the air, all of his clothes still on. 

“Let us take it out,” Jordan says. 

“Then we can fuck you again,” Taylor says, eyes dark and his voice thick because this has been the best kind of hell for all three of them. 

“No,” Ryan says into the covers, his knees starting to shake. “I want to keep it in, I want to stay like this. It’s ... it's warm, still,” he adds, and Jordan wonders if his own knees are going to give out. “It’s warm inside me and I’m full of both your come at the same time, and I want to stay this way.” 

Taylor talks him through it, because Jordan can barely breathe, but once they have Ryan out of the shower and cleaned up and back in bed, Jordan does what needs to be done. 

“We can do this anytime you want,” he promises, “but you don’t have to stay that way. You’ll never get to stay that way for long. We’re always going to want to fuck you again and again and again and again and again,” he says, sweeping his fingers across the backs of Ryan’s thighs with every ‘again.’ 

“Okay,” Ryan agrees softly, and when they make him come that night - held between them and shaking in Taylor’s arms, ass clenching desperately around Jordan’s cock - he cries. 

Taylor eats Jordan’s come out of Ryan’s ass and Ryan smiles so brightly through the tear tracks still wet on his cheeks that Jordan feels something even stronger than pride. 

 

____

 

Blindfolds work for Taylor, and soft rope and padded cuffs work for all of them, but the ball gag is a step too far. 

“No way. Absolutely no way, Hallsy,” Jordan says and Ryan backs him up. 

“Like we ever do anything that doesn’t require all of our mouths to be free and available,” he says, rolling his eyes and then flicking Taylor in the forehead, getting distracted when he goes to thumb over Taylor’s bottom lip in passing but ends up sticking his fingers in his mouth instead. 

Taylor tries to protest around the fingers he’s tonguing, but Jordan isn’t listening. 

“Please put that down and walk away,” he says, final, because they’re on a schedule here and if Ryan and Taylor get waylaid now they’ll be late for practice, and that’s not the kind of punishment they’re looking to explore, here. 

“Fine,” Taylor says, still managing to look put out with Ryan’s hands up his shirt _and_ inside his jeans. “But you’ll be sorry you passed on this later,” he says menacingly. 

“When I get you back here, I’m going to make you scream,” Taylor promises, leaning in and biting at Jordan’s earlobe and Jordan just nods and smiles, because he probably will and Jordan won’t mind a bit. 

Bigger and better and louder and harder is the name of this game, and Jordan is pretty confident they’re winning. 

 

____  
____  
____


End file.
